Could It Be?
by Eloria Windrider
Summary: Based on LOTR, this is a story about an elf, Eloria, learning to love.


Book One

Chapter One

I was nervous as I stood in the grand hall outside the dining room by my brother Eleandril. I hadn't attended such a grand event in at least 1000 years, and then I vaguely remembered the grand parties and balls that my father had held. I hate such grand events. Acting polite, smiling, and curtseying just aren't my strengths. I just don't do them. I was more of the strong, not so silent type. I took after my uncle Elrond, who always took charge. Though, I thought I could make an exception for this. It wasn't every day that someone was admitted to Elrond's council. I hadn't even known my brother was being considered for the open position before this. Then again he is the son of a great leader, and the nephew of Elrond himself.

That night, I was dressed in a flowing, sky blue dress, with gold and silver trim. It had a lace up bodice, and a long train. _I hate dresses,_ I thought often through the night, for I hated how I had to take, short, slow steps instead of my usual long, and quick ones. I had my hair down, with small pendants of gold, silver, and ribbons woven in it. My lady, (who some would call a maid, but really she was a great friend) Tintamir, made me wear a gold and silver necklace, with a matching bracelet. Luckily, while I was alone in my room, I was able to slip my small knife in a secret pocket, making me feel not completely defenseless and feminine. My father had given me the knife, for he said everyone should be able to protect themselves. 

That night, Elrond's house was humming with activity. Guests were invited from all the lands, and members that represented each race and each realm were also present. People were bustling in and out of here, scurrying into there, and so on. I tried to avoid the crowds, for I liked being in solitude more. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly. I hid in one of open lounging areas that were away from the banquet hall. I sat on the green velvet couch, trying to straighten my dress. Another annoying thing about dresses--they never stay flat. I began to think about what I would do the rest of the week while I stayed in Rivendell for a while. The Ice Bay was too far away to go back so quickly, and I hadn't been in Rivendell for many years. I hope I will be able to ride. I thought. I heard the guests being called to dinner, so I hurried down the hall. I must have tripped about three thousand times before I reached the grand entrance to the hall. I noticed my brother waiting idly by the door. "Took you long enough, sister. I was waiting for you." "Well, thank you for doing so. Come, the celebration is in your honor." And thereupon, we both walked in the enormous gold and oak doors, and took our seats at the head of the table. .

While I was sitting in the chair at the table, I ate the wonderful food, but while doing so, I gazed upon the hundreds of guests that sat at the table. I noticed many a dwarf, elf, and human. I occasionally recognized a face, but the majority of people were complete strangers to me. One disadvantage I had discovered when avoiding guests, you don't know who is who. As I looked toward the end of the table, one guest caught my eye. Soon I learned he was an elf, for has he pushed a strand of hair back, it revealed a pointed ear. He had golden blond hair that was adorned with earth-colored beads and wore earthen colored robes. I whispered in my brother's ear in the Common Speech, "Who is that elf, over at the end there." I secretively pointed, and my brother face brightened. "That is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. He came to visit Ice Bay a long time ago, yet I think you were away, probably riding one of your horses." Eleandril smiled and went back to feasting and talking_. "So that is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood._" I stared at him, longing to catch his eye. There was just something about him that I could not describe, something that was beyond words. 

After the great feast was over, Elrond invited the company to go to a large candle lit room for music and socialization. I walked beside my brother into the great room, where I began to talk about how I would miss him at home, for now he would live in Rivendell, so that he would be there whenever Elrond needed him. Ice Bay was a good 2 or 3-week ride from Rivendell, so there was no other choice. When I was just about to start a sentence about how he could visit when Elrond was in not of need of him, my brother suddenly exclaimed, "Oh Legolas, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Eloria. Eloria, this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." A sweep of warmth flooded my body as Legolas looked into my eyes. I looked in his, and then got that strange feeling that I had at the table. I smiled and said, "I am honored to meet such a fine elf. May I ask, where is your father, Thendil?" He then let out a small laugh, and replied "And I am honored to meet such a fair maiden as you, and as for my father: he is back at Mirkwood, as always. He always makes me be his messenger. And may I take the liberty to say, your eyes are quite…" he paused, and I could tell was searching for the right word. "Enchanting." It was my turn then to laugh, and at that moment a small group of elves began singing, filling the room with the magical melody. 

After the elves had finished their song, Legolas and I had a long conversation about various things, like current events and our impressions of Rivendell. We came to a pause in our conversation, and at that point Legolas picked up my hand, kissed it gently, and said, "Farewell until we meet again," and then he whispered in my brother's ear, "Which I hope is soon," and then left. What did he say_?_ I pondered. My brother saw my worried expression and said, "Don't worry about what he said. Look, they are starting a new song," and at that point I turned to watch the small group of elves begin to sing again. As the night grew late I returned to my room, with Legolas's words lingering in my mind. I walked up the flight of stairs to the wing in which I was staying. My room was in pale blues, whites, and gold. It had a large, canopy bed which I was looking forward to sleeping in. I washed and changed, and climbed into bed. When I finally was about to fall asleep, I began to think about the evening… and Legolas. _What is happening to me? Where is my usual wit, and my mind?_

Chapter Two

The next morning, I was walking along an open-air balcony. I loved the fresh air, and the green leaves. There were only evergreens in the Ice Bay, so I loved looking at the trees and plants. When I turned a corner, I noticed Legolas staring at one of the many murals painted on the walls. This one depicted the rings of power, the 3 elvish ones, the 7 given to the dwarf lords, and the 9 to men. As I walked past, him he touched my shoulder and asked, "Eloria, I have a question. Your brother said you were educated in history. My question be: how long after the great rings were forged did Sauron make the Master Ring? Was it years, decades, centuries, or even just days?" 

"Well, you came to the right person to ask, for my father made me read every history book ever written. In respect to your question, Legolas, is one of the many debated controversies of historians." I continued explaining the topic, but I noticed that Legolas was no longer really listening to my words, but was looking me over, from head to toe. I stopped and looked him back in the eye. Suddenly, my annoyance towards him was gone, and I felt… giddy. That was something that I, Eloria, just didn't feel. I was not one of those people who was frivolous, giddy, etc. 

A couple weeks later, I sat in one of the large lounge chairs in a library, gazing out a window at the waterfall, and the tumultuous water. _Rivendell is gorgeous. I feel at home here. I do miss riding though. Hmmm, I wonder if I could find a horse. I'll ask my uncle where I could find one._ I wandered down the path to the small study in which my Uncle Elrond liked to spend his time. "Oh, Eloria! I am glad to see you. What brings you here?" Elrond questioned when he saw me enter his study.

"I merely wanted to know if I could find a horse that I could ride." 

Elrond paused and then replied, "Well, we have no real riding stables, but we do have a barn in which all the horses are kept. Go in there and ask a groom which horse you could ride. Or ask your cousin if she would let you ride Asfaloth." 

Little chance of that, I thought, for I knew that Arwen loved that horse even more than me--her favorite cousin. 

I quickly went up to my room where I quickly changed from an annoying dress to a pair of tan breeches, and a navy lace up shift. I undid the elaborate metal piece, which held my hair up, and let it fall down, draping over my shoulders. I pulled on my dark brown riding boots, and grabbed my gloves, and was off. 

I found my way to the barn easily enough by asking an elf whom was standing in the hallway. When I got there, I was startled, for I found Legolas conversing with the groom in the middle of the aisle. "Oh, Eloria, I'm glad to see you. I was just about to go on a ride. Would you care to join me?" I looked into his eyes. That same odd tingle went through my body, and I felt as if I would fall to the ground. I sort of shook my head, which woke me up again from my daydream, and answered, "I would love to, except for one thing--I don't have a horse. That is why I came down here." 

"Well you can ride one of the Mirkwood horses. We brought many, so you could have your pick." 

"Thank you. Any horse would be fine," I answered politely.

Legolas smiled and said, "I have just the horse for you. Your brother said you live on horses, and I think you will like this one." The tall Elf turned to the groom and said, "Go fetch Cloudrian." 

Then, Legolas turned back to me. "Cloudrian is a horse in which I received from the king of Rohan himself." 

I saw the groom go to one of the large stalls, and pull the horse out. I looked at the horse and instantly fell in love. He was a grey horse, with a hefty build, but looked as sweet as could be. 

"That one loves to go fast, and jump to the sky just to warn you." Legolas cautioned as he mounted his own flea-bitten grey. 

"Thank you, but I think I will be fine. I'm already in love with him." I said as I too mounted. It had been a week since I had ridden last and I felt as if I was going to burst with excitement. I practically lived on horseback back home. 

"All right, lets go!" I said and both Legolas and I squeezed our horses and were off.

Chapter Three

Legolas and I took the road that led out and around Rivendell. It went past Elrond's house, the falls, the river, and much more. Along the way we talked about everything and anything. I told him about my childhood and my father. I described to him our house in Forochel, and the horses I rode there. In return, he told me about Mirkwood and his life, there and elsewhere. I was interested in how it felt to be royalty, which he laughed at, remarking it is highly overrated. 

It was warm day, and I was enjoying it. The trees were starting to turn color, and fall to the ground. The sun was shining brightly through the tree cover, and through the mountains. Along our route, we came across a small steam that was clear fresh. I dismounted Cloudrian, and tied him to a tree nearby. I hastily pulled off my boots, gloves, and rolled up my riding breeches. 

"What are you doing Eloria?" Legolas demanded, looking at me very oddly. 

"What do you think?" I replied, hastily, "I'm used to weather which is hardly half this warm, and I am enjoying this wonderful sun while I can." 

I started to wade into the water, and called to Legolas, "Come on, join me. Or are you to manly to?" I laughed and walked in up to my mid-calf. 

"I just don't want to get wet." 

"Your already a wet blanket, so what's the difference?" and with that I scooped up some water and threw it into his face. 

Legolas stood on his horse, soaking, but started to crack up. He trotted over to where Cloudrian stood, and dismounted. He tied his own horse to the tree and threw off his boots. "So a water fight is what you want? Well a water fight you get!" He scooped up a handful of water and hurled it at me then. I was so startled that I fell backwards. I sat in the stream, laughing so hard, tears came to my eyes. When I finally stood back up, Legolas and I had nothing less than a water war. 

After a good half an hour or so, we lay on the banks of the stream, smiling and laughing. We began talking again, as if we had been friends forever. 

"What arms do you specialize in?" I asked. 

Legolas was serious when he replied, "I am an archer. I have been raised carrying a bow, and am more skilled with a bow and arrow than I am with a sword. I have also tried my hand at using knifes which I also like. It's hard to find a good blade though, so I stick to archery." 

Legolas looked at me and stared into my eyes. The tingling sensation again. _What was is it that I am feeling? It couldn't be…No, it isn't. Never. No. Not me, a well-known bachlorette. _My mind buzzed with questions about how I was feeling. 

Luckily, Legolas interrupted my train of thought with a question: "So, do you wield any arms, my lady?" 

"Oh Legolas, you don't have to be so formal, and yes, I do. I'm not your typical female. I am partial to the bow and arrow and knife myself, too, but I also am skilled at the sword. My father and brother practically made me sleep with my sword growing up." 

We both chuckled, and sat up. The sun had dried us off fairly quick, so we mounted our horses again, and continued on the trail. 

As we were riding, we came to the beginning of a small wood, and I began gazing into the treetops, but at that moment, my horse stumbled. The stallion had tripped over himself, and then got his foot stuck beneath him. I quickly hopped off unharmed, but my horse was bleeding. He had hit his front left heel with his back leg. 

Legolas quickly dismounted and ran to me, "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Should I ride back and get help?"

"Quit panicking. I am fine, and the horse will be fine too when we get back. The only problem is that now he will be lame, and will not be able to support my weight. I will have to lead him back to Elrond's house where I can nurse the wound," I said matter-of-factly.

"Nonsense. You shall ride my horse and I will lead yours. It is miles back to Rivendell."

"Are you deaf? I said I would lead the horse back to Rivendell. Its not like I haven't ever walked a mile or two before."

He proved somewhat stubborn. "No I won't hear of it. You will at least ride with me on my horse, and then we can just lead yours back. That way, we both win" Yet, Legolas's logic got me there, so I couldn't refuse. He lifted me into the saddle first in front, and the then tied Cloudrian to the front of his saddle. He hopped on behind me. Legolas picked up the reins and clucked to his horse. His flea-bitten grey picked up a brisk walk and we were on our way again. 

As we were nearing the end of the wooded area, I looked behind me. Legolas stood straight and proud and his face had a determined look upon it. I looked at his hands which where just inches away from my own. Strong and firm, and he had the archers' wrist, I also noticed. _Wait a second, what am I thinking? _I suddenly realized. But my mind continued. I could feel his chest pressed against my back, and the beating of his heart. I looked at his face, and once again my eyes met his, but this time, he was looking back into mine. I felt that same warmth flood over me. I felt his hands gently hug my back, as I wrapped mine around his waist. I turned around, and he leaned forward, and we had our first kiss.

Chapter Four

When we got back to the barn, I quickly summoned a groom. Go fetch me some ground eronif--the plant that has the one big yellow flower, warm water, and some strips of linen.

"Yes miss," the groom said, "Should I fetch master Elrond? You looked flushed, are you hurt too?"

"No, no. Just go get what I told you." 

__

The fall isn't what is making me blush, I thought, as I looked at Legolas. Legolas gently dismounted, and helped me off. His hand felt warm and comforting in mine, and I wanted to stay there all day, but the groom came with the needed supplies. I washed my horse's wound, put the eronif on it, and then bandaged it up. 

"He will be as good as new by tomorrow," I declared as I had the groom take Cloudrian back to his stall.

"With your care I am sure he will be." Legolas added as he gently wrapped his hands around my waist again, and leaned forward. This time, I kissed back.

When I returned to the room where I was staying in my uncle's house, my mind was whirling around with different thoughts. _Am I in…No, I can't be. Legolas and I kissed! Legolas and I kissed! What does that mean exactly? Is he, with me, and I, am I with him? No, it was just a spur of the moment thing, or was it? We just met! Does this happen to other people? Or is this all in my head? We just met! We kissed! Could it be that I'm in, no, it can't be. No not me. We kissed! Oh, what am I feeling?_

As I readied for dinner, I thought, and thought, and pondered, and thought some more. _Oh, whom could I talk to? Who knows of these things? ARWEN!_ It was plain as day, I should go to my cousin. She and I had always been close, and almost like sisters. I hastily put on a navy dress with pearl trim, and realized I would have to talk to my cousin after dinner. 

Since tonight wasn't a special occasion, I sat at the end of the table with the other people. I had a nice conversation with a dwarf about mining gold and silver, and later with an elf about poetry. It was when I was in the middle of the second or third course that I saw Legolas appear, and he sat next to me! I was practically shaking when he smiled at me, making me get that tingling sensation again… Was he sitting next to me because he wanted to, or did he just not want to sit with the other council members? Or was it that this was where he was supposed sit? 

While I puzzled these questions in my mind, Legolas said, "You are very gifted with horses. I just went to the stables, and Cloudrian is back to normal and it hasn't been even a day. And earlier this afternoon I saw that you handled him with ease. Most the time he gives me trouble, and I end up on the ground." He laughed and took a drink out of the goblet that lay in front of him.

I laughed too, and took a sip of the wonderful soup that lay before me. "I would love to ride him again. When are you returning to Mirkwood?" 

Legolas gently sighed and said, "Elrond wants to have the representatives all stay for a meeting about rumored rising power. And you, Eloria, when are you returning to Forochell?" 

I thought for a second, for I honestly didn't know the answer. "I'm not quite sure. I haven't been to Rivendell for many years, and I want to talk more with Arwen. I think I will probably stay about a week more, and then return home." 

I saw his eyes fade. Did he look sad or disappointed? I brushed it off though, thinking that he was contemplating of the upcoming meeting.

After dinner I rushed to the upper halls of the House of Elrond in search of my cousin. _Oh where is could she be?_

Finally, I opened the door to one of the libraries and went in. I found my cousin ensconced in a book about the history of Middle-Earth. When she heard me enter, she looked up. "Oh, hello Eloria. What brings you here? Looking for something to read?" 

"No, it isn't reading material that I am after; it's advice."

Arwen sighed, and put down the book. "What troubles you? At dinner you did seem as though you were in serious thought."

I was nervous, even with my cousin. "Well, it's about…" I paused for a moment, scared to admit it, "Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood."

Arwen brightened up and exclaimed, "I see now. I saw that he sat next to you at dinner. And rumor has it that you went riding together earlier today." 

I thought back to the ride, and got the chills. "Yes, let me explain the whole story…." 

I told Arwen of the first time I saw him across the table, to just the meal we had to together. "We just met. But can it be? How does he feel about me? What does he think of me? Does he care for me? Or does he… or is this a joke?"

Arwen looked at me with deep concern. She rested her head on her hand and took a deep sigh. After what to me seemed a lifetime, she lifted her head, and said, "All you seem to care about is what he thinks. How does _he_ fell about me? What does _he _think of me? Does _he _care for me? What you need to decide, is what _you_ think. And you fear the word _love ._You skipped it, as if it was dirty, or even evil. I even remember when we were growing up together, you would only use the word love if there were the word horse near. You also fear commitment. " 

I thought about what Arwen had said. Her words were wise, and came from experience. I knew of the love she had with a mortal man, Aragorn. I had seen him at the feast just a day ago. 

"Thank you dear cousin." And at that I turned around and left the library. Later that night I lay in my bed and decided that what I needed to do is go get my mind off Legolas. What had happened today was a spur of the moment thing, and meant nothing, right? 

Chapter Five

I rose in the morning and thought about what Arwen said. Really thought. At that time I noticed I thought too much. Overall, all I had been doing since I reached Rivendell was thinking and concluding, and not really just being. A walk in the garden I decided would clear my mind. I walked around the winding paths of Elrond's garden, sometimes stopping to look at a specific wild looking plant, or examine a frog. It was when I just came out from under the large willow tree that I noticed Legolas sitting on a bench near a bush of roses. He sat straight, with his hands folded, staring hard at the ground. _He must be thinking about something._ I tried not to be noticed, and tip-toed as quietly as possible under the tree, but his sharp eyes and kean ears didn't fail him. He bolted upright, and said "Eloria." 

I walked over to him, trying to cover up the fact I had just been trying to evade him. Legolas and laughed gently. I saw his hands reaching for my waist and suddenly saw my own wrapping around his shoulders and neck. _What am I doing? We just met remember? The other times were spur of the moment things._ My mind raced. Yet my body didn't listen to reason. This time our kiss was pure, and gentle. I let go, and paused. I sighed, knowing what was happening. Legolas hands returned to my waist, and we continued with the kiss. It was in the garden, on that day, that I first believed in love, and no longer feared it, but I still wasn't sure, _was I _in love?

Chapter Six

The rest of the day passed slowly, for I couldn't wait for dinner. I _wanted_ to sit next to Legolas; I _wanted_ to be close to him. This time, instead of walking into the dining hall with my brother as I had all the other nights, I waited for Legolas. I saw him come up behind me, and he offered me his arm. I instantly accepted, and we walked in. Throughout dinner we conversed with other people, barely talking to one another. It wasn't until almost the end of the meal, when I had my hands in my lap, that I noticed he laid his on top of mine. I looked at him, while he talked with a mortal man about politics. _He does care for me. But does he… Love me? Do I…Love… Him?_ When I returned to my room later that evening, my brother gestured me over to the sitting room. I joined him, and there we talked late into the night about my returning to Ice Bay. I decided that I would leave in a weeks' time.

The following day I asked Legolas if I could ride Cloudrian again, and maybe test him over a few jumps. 

"I would love it if you would let me," I said, while smiling my 'I want this really badly' smile and twisting a piece of my hair. 

"You needn't ask me if you ever want to use him. Go have your fun."

I immediately went to the stalls to fetch Cloudrian. I decided that I didn't want to wait to have him tacked up, so I quickly brushed him and hopped on. I rode around bareback, as a true elf does. I found logs, fallen trees, and banks to jump, which Cloudrian all cleared easily. _I will miss him dearly, _I thought as I rode back. _He is the best horse I have ever ridden._

My remaining time in Rivendell went all to quickly, and I was soon saying my good-byes and packing up. 

"Good bye Eloria. I will miss you greatly," Eleandril said as we stood in a passageway. 

"I will miss you too Eleandril, yet I hope to come and visit you often, for it will be lonely up in Forochel all alone," I sighed, not wanting to leave, but someone needed manage the manor, and I was the lucky one chosen to do so.

I continued, "I will send letters as often as possible, if you promise to do the same. You need to keep me updated with the current council topics, too." 

"You have a deal. Now, good-bye Eloria."

"Good-bye, brother." I hugged my brother, and then walked down the passageway to make sure that my luggage was being taken care of.

It had been almost a half a week since I had seen Legolas, and since I had no idea where he spent his mornings or afternoons, I couldn't search him out. At dinner he was required to sit with the rest of the council now, and went straight to bed every night. I longed to see him again, with all my heart. As the day grew late I knew that I must get going. I had a small cart reserved with a pony to pull it, but this was a slower way of travelling, and would probably take close to 2 weeks before I got home. I went out to the path that led outside and beyond Rivendell, expecting to see my cart. When I got there though, I saw Legolas, standing with a groom, and Cloudrian. 

"Legolas, I'm so glad I got to see you before I left!"

"Eloria, Eloria," Legolas crooned as he gently stroked my hair. "Here, I have a gift for you," and with opening arms Legolas gestured to Cloudrian, who was fully saddled, with all my luggage packed onto him. "You and he bonded, I could tell, and so, why separate true love?" I wasn't quite sure if Legolas was using that as a metaphor or not, so I smiled, and fell into his arms. 

"I can't believe it. He is a Rohirrim horse, I can't accept this, I just, um," but I never really could finish for Legolas and I fell into a kiss, which the most passionate and intimate yet. 

"He should quicken your journey." he finally said when we let go of each other. 

It was almost evening now, so I mounted Cloudrian. _I'm sure glad I wore breeches today,_ I thought as I adjusted my position.

"I must be off now, for it grows late. Good bye, my heart." 

"Until we meet again… my Eloria." Legolas called after me as I cantered out of Rivendell. 


End file.
